Star Trek: Into the Light
by RowanAsterCode
Summary: *Into Darkness Rewrite* What if Khan had actually ended up... good? What if it was Starfleet in the wrong? What if the entire Federation was just a cover for a corruption they had caused? (And, on a lighter note, what if Scotty had a daughter?) Follow the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise- and find out what happens. *Better summary inside* (PLEASE no flames- I'm still a beginner here!)
1. Prelude- Kobiyashi Maru

Star Trek: Into Darkness Rewritten

By RowanAsterCode

*Note: This is what I would have done had I directed and scripted Star Trek: Into Darkness. I loved that movie, but I was disappointed in a way. I really had hoped Khan would have turned out like Day from Legend- a good guy fighting a corrupt government. Then my friend told me the full story behind Khan, and I saw the rest of the movie, so that killed it for me. But I still have that little hope. So, that said, I am rewriting it as I would have done it. That also means making some changes. One, Khan's old backstory, if any of you ever heard it, never happened. Delete it from your brain. It does not exist in my universe. Two, I am making my own character- Gemini Kylee Scott. Yes, she is Scotty's daughter. And she's fifteen. You'll be wondering how she fits into this, right? Well, she's the character my story is being told through. She's a genius and was accepted into Starfleet Academy young, but she wasn't supposed to be even allowed onto the Enterprise. She snuck on to try to find out what Starfleet was hiding. Saying any more right off the bat would give away too much, though. Three, Khan's age (and actor) changes. He's now eighteen, for reasons required in my story, as well as the fact that he's gonna have a few POV's sometime, and I only really know how to write from a teenage POV, and, because of that (and the fact that I'm making him GOOD and his current actor played BAD so well), he requires a new actor. Anyone got any ideas (more for my reference), go ahead and write it in a review! Four, the number of Khan's crewmates changes- just fifteen for my sake. Anyway, the story will start off similar to the movie, just without him killing _so many_ people. Probably a few still, though. He'll have a much better motivation- he's trying to stop the Federation/Starfleet from using their technology against the world. (I like these kinds of stories, personally…) This also means that, when Kirk and the crew figure it out, they will be considered fugitives by the end of it. Don't panic, though. There will be sequels . Oh, and (thankfully for the girl who can't stand that stuff) that also means no radiation room. YAY! But anyway, let us begin with the story, shall we?*

* * *

-RowanAsterCode

Disclaimer (because I always forget and feel the need to do it right off the bat so I won't): I own none of the Star Trek people, machines, or a fair portion of the storyline. I do, however, own Gemini, the events she causes, Khan being good, and the idea and original storyline in this book.

(Just an FYI, this chapter is in multiple veiwpoints, so regular is Gemini, _italic_ is Khan, and **bold** is their shared thoughts. Enjoy!)

* * *

**Prelude-**

**Kobiyashi Maru**

**Everything was quickly spiraling out of control.**

Stealing the file was the easy part.

_Taking the jet was pretty easy._

**The hard part was trying to escape the Starfleet personnel.**

My feet pounded down the hallways.

_I swerved, angling sideways to avoid buildings._

**I was faster, more agile, than any one of them.**

**But what they lacked in speed they made up for in numbers.**

**I had found it. Found it out- all their secrets.**

**But I had gotten too close.**

I vaulted over the railing, jumping down about 3 stories.

_I forced the jet under a bridge, knowing their much larger planes couldn't follow._

I barely took a breath before running again.

_I felt a small smirk form on my face; sure I had won... until their machines started shooting again._

**I was starting to wonder if there was no end to their numbers.**

But this file in my hand… it needs to be seen.

_The information I have proves that Starfleet is not what they say they are._

**And I'm not letting it out of my sight.**

The soldiers pulled out their guns. I ran harder.

_I pulled loops, turns, dives- anything it took. I had to get out of their sights._

**I didn't realize it then, but I wouldn't be able to make it out of this unscathed- at least, not with the information.**

A soldier stepped in front of me.

_A shot made contact with my engine._

I took up a fighting stance, still aware of the soldiers behind me.

_I ran to the back of the ship, determined to get as far away from where the collision would be as possible._

**One thought ran through my head.**

**And it wasn't a good word.**

The soldiers from behind had a chance to catch up.

_The ship made contact with the ground._

They surrounded me, all aiming their guns. There were no empty spaces. I was trapped.

_I coughed, climbing out of the rubble. The Federation ships had landed, each producing guards. There were no exits._

"Gemini Scott, surrender the disk," the leader said.

_"Khan Singh, surrender yourself and come with us," the commander- well, commanded._

**I said that bad word out loud.**

**But I also realized there really wasn't an escape.**

**I slowly, reluctantly raised my hands, putting them behind my head.**

**It was over. There were too many.**

**I had lost.**

A sharp pain filled my head.

_The guards snapped handcuffs over my wrists._

**Then everything went black.**

* * *

Haha, sorry, I'm mean! That's all I'm giving you today! But know, so long as this keeps my interests, I think I'm probably going to update this a little more often than my other stories. (Ya know what would help it keep my interests? REVIEWS!) But you also should know: I'm leaving for Europe next Friday (for about a month), so I probably won't update in that period. I may, though. MAYBE. So, yeah... hope you enjoyed! TTYL!

-RowanAsterCode


	2. Chapter 1- Gemini Kylee Scott

**A/N : I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated all summer! I was gone the first month so I have an excuse for that. Then what I DID write on Dad's laptop (only one we were allowed to bring to Europe with us) never got given back to me, so I had to rewrite it. Then I just got stuck. I am so sorry! I SWEAR I will try to update more often! Okay. You've waited long enough. But I must say: WOW YOU GUYS. I had almost all these followers THE FIRST DAY! YOU ARE AMAZING! So, here's that next chap you were waiting for! SeeU! ~Rowan!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own none of the Star Trek people, machines, or a fair portion of the storyline. I do, however, own Gemini, the events she causes, Khan being good, and the idea and original storyline in this book.

Chapter 1-

Gemini Kylee Scott

I opened my eyes slowly.

It felt like another long day was coming on.

I groaned. Another day in Starfleet Academy. Weird looks and sideways comments, coming right up.

It was bad enough I was a fifteen year old in a class of around a hundred twenty-something year olds. It was worse that everyone still thought I was useless and weak just because of my age. Intellect? Noooo. Tactical skills? Nada.

It was very easy to get fed up there.

I slowly stood up, climbing out of bed. It was no use now. I had to go. Starfleet Academy. Big sigh here. I grabbed my uniform, gradually pulling it on as I thought.

I loved Starfleet Academy in itself, don't get me wrong, but I absolutely hated about 98% of its student and teacher population.

The other 2% were just bearable.

But no use being late. Chris would have my head- then he'd still make me make up the work.

I walked up to the mirror.

I sighed. The white streak was still there, right by my left ear. No luck fading it. Again.

I tucked it up into my curly ponytail, hoping for once no one would stop me and ask what happened that I got it.

I would love to actually have a good answer.

All I knew was I had been in an accident. Okay, that's a lie. I knew I'd woken up in a hospital. I knew I'd had a bit of head trauma- which mostly explains the white streak, and why I had no memories of anything that had happened in a good chunk of about 6 months of my life.

No one bothered telling me what the accident was.

Only that my mom had died in it.

Enough with the sob story though, I guess.

On the bright side, Christopher Pike had walked in one day soon after I woke up. He told me I could stay with his family- just until I a) could track down the dad I never knew, or b) was legally old enough to fend for myself.

Thanks to him, I'd even been allowed to take the Starfleet entrance exam early.

So, here I was. Standing in front of my mirror, debating if school was really a good idea today.

The right answer, apparently, was yes.

I shoved on my combat boots- a little old-school, but never really went THAT far out of style- and slipped downstairs.

"Morning, Chris," I said, grabbing a slice of toast and a banana from the table.

"Good morning, Gemini," he said back. He looked at his watch reluctantly. "Weren't you supposed to be at school seven minutes ago?"

"No, why…" I slammed my head on my hands. "It's Tuesday, isn't it?"

"Yup."

I shrugged. "Aw, well, Mrs. K-Z can chew me out later. I forgot to practice, anyway."

"You've missed it the past three weeks. You could get thrown out of the gifted program if you don't start going again."

"But Mrs. K-Z's so BORING!" I groaned.

Mrs. K-Z (real name Klorophyzellania- you can see why we call her K-Z) is the leader of the gifted program at Starfleet, usually consisting of the remaining Vulcans and a few other humanoid races that are very intellectual. Not so usually actual humans. It was a blessing I got in, said Chris. A virtual miracle. But getting into the gifted program also meant five-thirty mornings every Tuesday to go stand in one of the Vulcan test machine things to go over stuff for three nonstop hours until school started.

Yay.

Chris laughed a little. "Fine. One more week. You need a ride? I've gotta go in early, but if you wanna tag along, you're more than welcome to."

My ears perked up. A ride? In his car? Chris had a wicked antique car- no one used anything like it nowadays, but it rode smoother than hoverboards and quicker than a cycle. And that was saying something.

Needless to say, I was in the front seat before he was.

"Someone's excited," he laughed, pushing his cane into the back seat.

"Are you kidding me? You never let me TOUCH your car! Much less let me RIDE in it!"

"How about you drive?"

My head snapped towards him.

"You're almost sixteen, you've got a learner's permit. It's daylight. I'm an adult. I have to get some work done. You can drive."

I gaped at him, before it turned into a smile. "YES!"

* * *

"We are NEVER. Doing THAT. AGAIN."

I laughed.

"No, seriously," Chris grimaced.

"Oh, come on- it was fun!"

He shot me a look.

Okay, maybe it wasn't my BRIGHTEST idea in the world to go completely speed-demon in an oldies car.

Especially when I didn't know that the car's breaks weren't fully functional.

But, seriously, people. It was fun!

"Fun?" Chris laughed, incredulous. "I was thinking about what to write in my last will and testament!"

I laughed harder.

"Not funny, Gem!"

I almost collapsed from my laughter.

"You wanted to see us, Pike?" A voice from behind me said.

I froze.

It couldn't be…

"Captain James T. Kirk, Lieutenant Spock," Chris greeted, suddenly solemn. "Gemini, you can go. Head to class."

I nodded, blushing. Heroes. One room. Next to me. Oh, crud. Blushing. Stop blushing.

I never thought that walk to the door could seem so long.

"Woah!" I called, tripping over my own two feet. A hand caught me before I could fall too far, though.

Chris sighed. "Please excuse Gemini. She's a bit klutzy."

I blushed even harder, regaining my balance.

Risking a glance up, I met the person's gaze.

"A…Apologies, Mister Spock," I stuttered. "Thank you."

I quickly excused myself from the room.

OMG, THAT WAS EMBARRASING!

I slammed my head on my locker.

I just embarrassed myself… in front of my goddy HEROES. Insert bad words of your choice here.

A pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" A girl's voice asked.

I flipped her over my head.

"OUCH!" She exclaimed.

I relaxed, rolling my eyes. "Hi, Olivia."

Olivia Buckman. One of the previously-stated bearable people… who was determined to make me her best friend.

Olivia was pretty smart, too. She had gotten in at sixteen, a year older than I currently was.

My guess as to why she was trying so hard to be my friend was because she'd just started last month and didn't yet know my reputation.

But I still held the age-into-Starfleet record at fourteen.

"Good morning, Gem!" She exclaimed, dragging out the greeting. She popped up quickly. "What's got you in such a foul mood on such a beautiful day?"

Oh, gee, did she really expect me to tell her 'oh, I just so happened to meet my heroes, and then totally embarrassed myself in front of them?'

Yes. Yes, she did.

"Nothing's wrong, Olivia," I half-snapped.

She was oblivious, though. "Good!"

Her perkiness got awfully annoying sometimes...

But sometimes, I really think _I_ need a dose of whatever perkiness pill she must be taking.

"What do you want, Olivia?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Only to talk to my BFF before class," she smiled cheekily.

I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, WHY did you decide to make _me_ your buddy?" I asked her, grabbing my trackpad and shutting the locker. "I mean, honestly. I have a reputation. No one wants to be within _three feet_ of me, the rebellious, fifteen-year-old… to avoid modesty for the moment, certifiably _genius_ girl. So, _why_?"

She laughed, pushing me along. "Because."

"That's not an answer."

"_Because_."

"Still not an answer."

"I wanted to be friends because I wanted to."

"Not a _legitimate_ answer."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't," I insisted.

"Yes. It is."

"_No._ It _isn't_."

She shoved me playfully.

I pushed her back.

She stuck her tounge out at me.

I snickered.

"Miss Buckman," our first-period teacher, Mr. Grayson, interrupted our childish antics as we nearly passed up his room. "Miss Pike."

I cringed at the wrong last name.

"Good morning, Mr. Grayson," we chorused- Olivia perkily, and me begrudgingly.

"Into class, Buckman. NOW."

He snatched Olivia's arm as she walked through the door.

"You're over seven minutes late, Buckman," he growled. "I'll let it slide today, because you're my best student. Not anymore."

She nodded, her cheeks burning red. He released her arm, and she hustled quietly to her desk.

Mr. Grayson then turned to me.

"What to do with you, Miss Pike," he groaned. "Even though your father has openly said how early you've been getting to school-"

"He's not my dad," I reminded him. "I'm Gemini SCOTT, not Gemini PIKE."

"Miss PIKE, as far as I am concerned, Christopher Pike is your legal guardian- your _equivalent_ of a father."

"No, he's not."

"_Yes._ He is."

I grimaced.

"Anyway, Miss Pike, I need to tell you. Even though you have been getting here early, you currently are holding the _record_ for late appearances. With that, and all your sarcastic remarks taken into account, I'm still surprised you haven't been suspended yet."

"I'll take that into account for future reference. Then, if we're done here," I smirked, walking towards the door, "I have to be getting to class."

He snatched my arm up like he had to Olivia earlier. "Miss Pike," he growled, "I need you to stop talking to Miss Buckman."

That caught me off-guard. "Why?"

"Your rebelliousness is bad enough with _one_ of you. Miss Buckman is one of my most intellectual students, and you have already made her late seventeen times. Since she's talked to you, she hasn't been turning in assignments, her grades have lowered almost four percent-"

"Huh. Funny," I scoffed, "You'd think they've raised, as I'm the genius one here."

"This is not a laughing matter, Miss Pike. You've already messed up enough lives- your deceased mother's, Christopher Pike's."

That one hit home. I winced.

"I recommend you leave this one alone. I will not let you ruin any more."

I slowly nodded.

He released my arm, and I hustled into my seat.

Olivia shot me a smile, but I didn't smile back.

This was going to be a long, _long_ day.

* * *

About halfway through Mr. Grayson's boring-as-heck lecture (seriously, dude? We know this stuff already! Even the not-genius ones!), my handscreen went off.

I slapped my left over it.

My handscreen was my own invention, a way to keep in contact with everyone without worrying about a Buzzpad, a LittleCaller (please, that one's for kids), or an implant.

Honestly, I had lost four of them within a month.

So, the handscreen came to be- a phone that was attached to my hand by a cool strap. It got messages, made holographic calls and projections, could go onto silent mode, could still broadcast to my head if I wanted… and technically the teachers couldn't take it away because it wasn't in the school policy.

Anyway, my handscreen decided to go off.

I held my hand up to my head, faking a 'I'm thinking' position, before whispering into my hand.

"_What_?" I hissed.

"Gemini, I need you to come home." I heard Chris say. "NOW."

"Not. A good. Time!"

"_It's not safe, Gem!_" he hissed.

A shocked expression flitted across my face.

"The archives… they're… a little… out of order. It's not safe."

"I can't exactly up and leave in the middle of class!"

Chris almost growled. "Hold on a minute. You're in Mr. Grayson's class right now?"

"Yup."

"Just a minute."

The teacher rattled on a few seconds more… then his phone rang.

The class snickered.

He shot me a look that said _if this is you playing a joke, you are good as dead._

"Hello?" he snapped.

I heard Chris's muffled voice come through the bud.

Mr. Grayson paled drastically.

"Yes, Admiral Pike."

He hit the end call.

"Class dismissed," he announced. "No classes for the rest of today."

I popped outta my seat before he had finished the sentence.

A few seconds later, I had abandoned ship to a mostly-abandoned hallway near the courtyard.

I flipped the handscreen on again. Ironically, both me and Chris talked simultaneously.

"Chris, you still here?"

"Gem, you're out, right?"

I snickered a little, regaining my composure.

"Yeah, we're all excused from classes for today. Maybe longer. But please stop avoiding it. Chris, what the goddy heck is going on?"

He sighed. "Couldn't hide for long, huh?"

I snickered.

"I lied to you, Gemini. The Starfleet Archives aren't just out-of-order. A terrorist _bombed_ them. He killed a lot of people."

I gaped.

"And the worst part?"

He swallowed.

"Gemini… he's barely three years older than you."

* * *

**YES. I DID IT. I WROTE THE ENTIRE CHAPTER. YES. I hope you enjoyed it! Also, someone asked me if this was gonna be Khan/OC. I am honestly not sure… maybe. It would work. I think it would be fun. But it doesn't necessarily have to happen. So, anyone have any input? I would really appreciate it! Okay, so… with any luck (even though school starts in two days) I'll have another chapter up really soon. See you next time! ~Rowan**


End file.
